Alexis's Macho Man
by DeepShadows2
Summary: Spinoff By ES. This my first attempt at romance, and seeing as it is me, it is comical. This involves Ron, Alexis and an old song form the 80's. R


**Alexis's Macho Man  
**By: EckoStalker

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ron Weasley or the other known HP peoples/things that are mentioned. I'm merely using them for my enjoyment. I do own Alexis Whyte and Deep Shadows owns Artimis Callabella, we both own the Manor, and the characters Aaron and Hailey (if mentioned). **_I_** own the plot, savvy?

**Author's Notes**: I wanted to experiment... never wrote anything like this before, and a writer has to try everything once. So bear with me on this one.  
This is technically a spin off from **_Seven Years Later_**, but all you really need to know to read this is that Ron and Alexis have been 'crushing' on each other for a while, and yes, everyone mentioned in this fic lives in the same bloody house... Manor... _whatever_.

* * *

Alexis Whyte rummaged through the closet in the Foyer, grumbling under her breath. She tossed numerous coats and cloaks aside, looking for one specific one. Her hand touched something silky and she grabbed it, yanking it out. She smiled at the sight of her missing hand within a few barely visible folds of cloth.

"Found ya..." she spoke to herself, holding up Harry Potter's Invisibility Cloak. He had let her borrow it several days before, but when Harry had asked her for it last night, she realized she had misplaced it. Knowing he would be downright furious if he found out, she decided to get up at about 5:00 am and search the Manor. Good thing, it was only two hours till breakfast, an event everyone in the household were required to share. She was still dressed in red pajama short bottoms and matching sports bra, though she had slipped on a loose red shirt before leaving her room.

She heard a few voices in the Kitchen and Living room area, and peeked around the corner of the Foyer to see who else was up this early. She viewed Ron Weasley and his two brothers, Fred and George, wrestling around in the living Room, the Twins pinning Ron to the floor as they attempted to pry a bottle of something out of his hands. All three were still in boxer shorts and form fitting white beaters.

"Damnit Ron! We need it for our experiment!" Fred growled, holding Ron's arms down.

"Give it up!" George shouted, trying to pry Ron's fingers apart from around the bottle.

"No... hey! I promised to get this stuff over to the Ministry! It's the last bottle!"

"Oh, come on. Your a smart man..." Fred quipped, struggling to keep Ron down.

"... and we're sure you can find another." George added, getting a grasp on the large vial of potion.

"Aha! Got it!" He yelped, standing up with the bottle in hand. Fred let go of Ron and jumped up, smirking. Ron glared as they proceeded to walk away. He got to his feet quickly, then promptly lunged and tackled George from behind. More wrestling quickly followed.

Alexis smiled and shook her head, gaze lingering on Ron an extra moment, a slight jumping of her heart betraying her innermost feelings. She turned from the scene, heading up the stairs, intending to wake up Harry Potter and return his cloak. Though, she could've waited till breakfast, but figuring it would be more fun this way. As she walked onto the second story landing where Harry's room was, she froze. She slowly turned to the side, cocking her head in curiousness and smirking as she viewed the door to Ron's room ajar by about an inch. She had never really seen the inside of his room, merely catching a glimpse once in a while. She whistled a chipper tune, discreetly sauntering up to the door, looking around for any witnesses. She stopped, looking down at the Invisibility Cloak she still held in her hand.

"Well, _duh_..." She scolded herself. Why did she have to sneak when she had this as cover?

So, without further delay, she walked in without a qualm, slyly setting the door the same way it had been before she entered. She turned around to face the room, green eyes bright with curiousness.

She was surprised; she always thought it would be messier than this. Well, there _were _some piles of clothes, both clean and dirty, placed haphazardly around the room, _and_ there were numerous magazines and newspapers, mostly on the Wizard sports world, scattered across most, not _all_, empty furniture tops, and she smelled the remains of a pizza nearby, spotting the open box sitting partially in the doorway to his bathroom. A good amount of mess except for his large bed, which was actually somewhat made. Just the normal, 'I'm-A-Guy' kind of mess.

She walked around, noticing the dominant color being orange. For his fav Quidditch Team, the Chudley Cannons, no doubt. She picked that tip up a long while ago. She saw numerous photos around the room- on the walls, on his dresser, propped on his desk. She walked closer to his desk, seeing the top blanketed in articles on the last Quidditch game. A moving photo framed and to the side showed him and his two life long buddies, Hermione and Harry. All three were laughing and watching the camera, looking to be fresh out of Hogwarts in the picture. She smiled, eyes traveling to another photo. She cocked her head in confusion. It was... _her_. It was a headshot, and she was smiling sweetly at the camera.

_Hmm... Looks like when I went to get pictures with Artimis to put in our scrapbook... wonder how he got a copy..._

Going on a hunch, she walked to the nearest wall, where a collage of photos hung on the wall. Studying them, she confirmed her suspicion. There were a good many school photos, of both him and his buddies, but then again, many of them were her, in various settings. She found one from her school days, seemingly in Potion's class, her head resting on her chin with a look of intense boredom on her features. The side of Artimis's black haired head was caught on the side of the photo, but Alexis was the main focus.

Looking to the side, she saw a more recent one of her dressing up to go out clubbing, once again, her being the main focus as only of part Artimis's head and side were barely caught on film. There were several others, Alexis looking oblivious to the camera in all of them.

"This is kind of weird... but, kind of sweet at the same time..." She spoke to herself, looking at another one from one end-of-the-year feast at Hogwarts. She was in the midst of standing on Gryffindor table, holding a handful of spaghetti and poising to chuck it at someone. Artimis wasn't even seen in this one. She chuckled, remembering that food fight those many years ago.

She walked over to his dresser, finding another framed photo. She blushed slightly at this picture of herself. It was a recent one, where she was fast asleep on one of the couches in the Living room, a small smile on her face. She stepped away, shaking her head in amusement. She sort of knew that Ron had had a crush on her for a while, but she didn't realize he was _this_ into her. But, oddly enough, Alexis didn't feel too uncomfortable with the thought. Nope, no unease at all...

She froze suddenly, eyes widening as she heard the creaking of stairs and faint footsteps approaching the second story landing. She gazed around frantically, trying to figure out what to do. She held up the cloak, then shrugged and threw it over her head and shoulders, vanishing from sight and slinking into the back corner of his room beside his bed. She steadied her breathing as the door was thrown open, Ron walking in, smirking as he held the fought over bottle in his hand. He closed his door seemingly tight behind him, and Alexis gulped. He carefully deposited the vial in his desk drawer, locking it. He turned to his room, scanning it and running a hand through his bright red hair, shaking his head at the mess.

He shrugged, then turned to a stereo that rested on a smaller desk of his, turning the music up. He flipped through the stations a bit, and then stopped on one that seemed oddly familiar. He smiled and turned it up, the beginning tunes to the song 'Macho Man' filling the room. Ron bobbed his head to the music as he scrimmaged through a pile of clothes on the floor, searching for clean ones. He started humming to the words, and Alexis smirked, watching him curiously

He stood, holding up a shirt, frowning and tossing it behind him. The chorus of the song played and Ron started singing.

"_Macho, Macho Maann... I've got to be, a Macho Man..._"

Alexis covered her mouth as she tried to refrain from laughing as Ron continued to try and sing the song, but failing, for he had forgotten half the words. He stopped in front of his full length of his mirror, smiling at himself as he started singing again.

"_Oh, Macho, Macho Maann... I want to be, a Macho Man..._" He flexed his arms in the mirror, putting on a halfhearted scowl as he attempted to look tough.

Alexis giggled, still trying to cover her mouth, thankful the music hid the noise. Ron growled to himself, tearing off his white beater and doing the muscle man pose in the mirror, studying what muscles he had. He was somewhat built, but not to the point that the muscle man pose helped. Alexis closed her eyes tight, blushing slightly, and held her breath as her body shook with silent laughs. He stood up tall, and he was _tall_, giving himself the 'You-Bad' look, smirking. Alexis laughed aloud, unable to hold it in. Ron froze, and then spun around, gazing around suspiciously. Alexis quieted quickly. He frowned in confusion, and then turned back to his mirror, picking up a hair comb and starting to sing into it dramatically. Alexis knew she had better leave or she would soon be laughing to the point that it got her caught.

She cautiously crept from around his bed, walking slowly so as not to give herself away. She was halfway to the door, and she felt a tug on the cloak. Pushing that aside, she continued creeping to the door.

"Alexis!" was spoken in a man's voice. Alexis froze, heart beating wildly. The music was lowered as she slowly turned around, meeting the amazed gaze of Ron Weasley.

"Um... you're not supposed to see me! This damn thing's screwed up..." She yelled, gazing at him wide eyed. Ron looked down at her, smirking.

"If you're talking about the Invisibility cloak, it's working fine." He spoke, pointing down at her legs. She looked down, seeing that they were invisible. She yanked on the cloak; at it came loose from where it had caught on the edge of the dresser. She looked back up at him, giving him a panicked gaze. He shook his head, taking a step towards her.

"Where did you come from?" He asked incredulously.

"Um... from behind, your bed..." She smirked, backing up one step as well. He stopped, looking to the floor and blushing slightly.

"Uh, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about..."

"No prob. And if it makes you feel any better, I pose in my mirror too..."

They both laughed a bit, Alexis looking to the floor to hide her blush. It got quiet and Ron started to slowly walk towards her. Involuntarily, she started backing up, smiling nervously.

"So. I guess you got a good look at my room eh?"

"Uh, yep... interesting..."

He smiled knowingly, shaking his head once more, asking good naturedly as he stepped closer to Alexis.

"What are you _doing_ up in here?"

"Well... I ah... was returning H, Harry's coat, no... clock, I mean, _cloak_... and um... walked upstairs, aaannnd, ah..." She felt her back hit something, and glanced behind her, seeing that she had backed against the door in her retreat. She looked up at Ron, who was slowly advancing, not two feet from her. He gave her a gentle smile, and she smiled back warmly, gazing into his deep blue eyes, becoming entranced.

"Go on." He spoke politely, stopping and putting out a hand against the doorframe beside her head, leaning on his arm casually, gazing down at her. Alexis stared up at him, knees feeling oddly weak. She continued, stammering.

"Well... I got here... upstairs... then, saw your room open... well, your door... and was a bit c, curious... but then you walked in and... um... I was s, still here..."

She explained, wrenching her eyes from his and looking down at her feet. She noticed Ron was being oddly silent, so she looked up once again, right in time to meet his soft lips with her own. Her eyes widened in surprise as he kissed her lightly at first, but they closed in ecstasy as she melted against him, kissing him back. His warm breath on hers sent shivers down her back as the kiss deepened, his gentle hand coming up to cup her cheek. He leaned into her, as she leaned against the door for support, knees weak. Her head swam with waves of giddiness, and it was then that she felt a falling sensation.

The kiss broke abruptly and she opened her eyes, realizing the falling sensation was all too real. She barely had time to cry out as she fell backwards where the door used to be, Ron falling forward over her. She thudded to the ground, Ron putting out his hands out on each side of Alexis's head to catch himself from falling and crushing her. She winced, gazing up at him in wonder as he gazed back down at her in shock, their faces barely three inches apart.

They heard a cough, and both looked up to see Severus Snape frozen in the process of descending the stairs, looking surprised. They froze, trying to think up an excuse. Alexis rambled. "Um... you see Sev... we uh... I kind of... and he..."

"I do _not_ want to know Whyte. Please spare me your explanations... that is yours and his business, I don't want anything to do with it..." he cut her off quickly, looking them .up and down before walking down the stairs, shaking his head.

Ron and Alexis looked at each other, and then laughed. Ron got up, grasping Alexis's hand and pulling her to her feet. He bowed, gesturing her to enter his room. She smirked and did so, Ron entering behind her, closing the door tight this time, and locking it.

"Sorry 'bout that... thought I had locked the door..."

"Why'd you kiss me Ron?"

He stopped, turning around to meet her confused but smiling gaze. He leaned against the doorframe again, running a hand through his tousled red hair.

"Well... I like you."

"Huh, you could a fooled me." She quipped sarcastically, looking around at the photos of her around his room. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders as Alexis took a step towards him.

"Um, you want breakfast?" He asked distractedly, mostly to fill the silence. Alexis stepped up to him, biting her lip in thought.

"No... Not hungry for breakfast..."

He raised his eyebrow, asking wonderingly. "Then what are you hungry f-"

He was cut off as Alexis stole the words from his mouth with a soft kiss of her own, pushing him back against the wall. He kissed her back, feeling her tongue gliding over his lips. She pulled back after a moment, looking thoughtful as she licked her lips slowly.

"I think that hits the spot..."

"Hmm... What about dessert..." Ron added quietly, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her to him, kissing her passionately, Alexis meeting him with the same passion. Her arms looped around his neck instinctively as she kissed him deeply, tasting his breath, sating her appetite. He leaned down slightly without breaking the kiss, effortlessly hoisting her up into his strong arms. Alexis pulled back for a breath, smiling, green eyes blazing. Ron gazed back with equally blazing blue eyes. She nuzzled her head into his neck, tracing her hand up and down the back of his neck as he kissed her forehead, moving down to her cheeks, and on her chin.

He walked over to the bed, gently laying her upon it as he sat, leaning down on his side beside her.

He rubbed his thumb over her lips softly and she kissed it lightly, one hand weaving into his hair as the other grabbed his other hand, bringing it to her lips as well. He smiled, caressing her face softly with his hands as he leaned down and kissed under her chin, traveling over her delicate warm throat to the base of her neck. She shivered at the touch, closing her eyes and smiling blissfully.

He looked up at her, and she gazed back, leaning in and kissing him passionately, his tongue sliding over her teeth as she bit his lip playfully. His hands traveled down from her face, tracing her collarbone as she massaged the bare muscles of his shoulders, feeling him quiver under her light touch. She rubbed one smooth leg over his, turning more into his embrace.

Ron remarked at how right this felt, how long he had waited for this moment. He gazed at her elegant face, her eyes closed loosely. He marveled at how delicate she looked, though knowing how strong she could be. His hands traveled down her sides slowly, feeling how pliable she was under his touch. And he was equally jello under hers. He reached under the hem of her shirt, caressing her soft stomach, and Alexis sighed in rapture, head lolled back, moving her hands down his arms.

Alexis never knew how much she longed for this intimacy. It had been so long since her last kiss, the last kiss that had broken her heart and left her in pieces. Since that day, she had kept those kisses to herself, keeping them for the one she deemed worthy of them. Never had she imagined that Ron be that person. His large warm hands caressed the skin of her stomach and ribs, and she suddenly grew hot under the loose shirt she wore over her sports bra.

She opened her eyes, them hooded slightly in euphoria, and gazed at him, smiling, and guided his large but gentle hands to the hems of her shirt. Ron yielded to her movement and she leaned up seductively and sat to her knees, making him sit up, and allowing him to pull off the shirt. She felt his lips against her belly button, traveling up over the side of her ribs, making her shiver with delight. She kneaded his shoulders as she leaned down and kissed the base of his neck, nipping playfully.

He raised his head, rubbing the side of her face with his own, nibbling her ear gently as she giggled. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, kissing the top of her ear, then the side of her neck, his warm breath setting fire to her skin.

Alexis looped her arms around his neck once again, and he pulled her onto his lap, where she looked up and kissed him deeply, feeling his tongue exploring her mouth, leaving Alexis with his delicious taste.

His hands traveled down over her hips, running his fingers over the bare skin of her legs, and she traced the hot muscles of his chest, their kiss becoming more fervent. Ron put his hands behind her back then, lowering her flat on the bed as he leaned over her.

She pulled her head back, catching her breath from the passionate kiss as she felt his weight over her, feeling odd. She felt her chest freeze up and her breath came quicker as she saw Ron's eyes blazing fiercely. He kissed her neck, traveling down and over her collarbone, moving lower, rubbing his hands over her shoulders and below her neck. Growing nervous, she quickly put her hand under his chin to stop him before he got any farther, and he looked up at her in confusion.

He saw the slight look of panic in her wide emerald eyes. He quickly rolled off of her to her side, looking at her worriedly.

"... Alexis?" he whispered, touching her cheek tenderly, seeing her trembling slightly. She swallowed, gazing at him pleadingly.

"It's just... I never... I'm n, not ready for tha... I t, think I'm ready for breakfast now..." She stammered breathlessly, hoping he would understand. A look of realization came over his face and he shook his head slowly.

"Oh Lexy... I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable... I'm so sorry." He apologized quietly, looking away with shame. Alexis smiled; cupping his chin and making him look at her. She knew he hadn't meant to frighten her like that, and she was joyful that he understood. This was as far as she had ever gone, but she didn't think she could go any farther at the present time.

"It's not you Ron... it's not you..." she whispered back, smiling. He smiled, understanding what she meant, and she kissed him sweetly once more.

He would wait for her. Wait as long as it would take for her to feel fully comfortable with him.

Alexis lay her head on the bed, gazing at him distractedly, a lazy and content smile on her face as she stroked the knuckles of one of his hands. He lay down as well, staring back tenderly, running his free hand gently through her soft, snow-white hair. They lay resting for a few long moments, more than content in each other's presence as to merely watch each other.

Presently though, a loud feminine voice echoed muffled like to them from downstairs.

"Damnit Ron! If I have to call you one more time for breakfast, I'll send Draco up there to drag you down! Alexis! I know you can bloody well hear me as well, so get your ass down hear too!" It was Artimis, having already cooked and served breakfast, waiting for the last of the household to arrive so everyone could eat together.

Ron and Alexis stared wide-eyed at each other, then down at themselves. They quickly rolled off the bed, scrambling to find something to clothe themselves more in. Alexis tripped over the Invisibility cloak, thinking she saw her shirt. She blindly reached out and grabbed cloth, looking up at Ron as she pulled the shirt over her head. He quickly yanked out a random shirt, yanking it over his head as well. He pulled her to her feet, both running to the door, Ron unlocking it and peering out cautiously, seeing no one. He turned, indicating the coast was clear. He went to exit the room, but Alexis pulled him back roughly, yanking him down and kissing him deeply. He smiled, caressing her face, then smoothly stroking her exposed throat with his thumb.

He stopped, pulling away, then pushed her out the door, following behind her. She backed up a few paces, indicating for him to walk downstairs first. He studied her in confusion, opening his mouth to say something. Alexis cut him off. "Go! Before they come up here!"

"But Alexis, you're..."

"Just go! Now!" She whispered harshly, pushing him away tenderly. He shook his head, and then quickly ran down the stairs. Alexis sighed, leaning against the stair railings, grinning happily. After a few seconds, she composed herself, then calmly walked downstairs, trudging up to the Dining room, feigning a yawn.

"Morning crew!" She slurred, gazing at Ron out of the corner of her eye. He was already seated, also discreetly glancing at her. She took her seat besides Remus Lupin, across the table from Ron, who was smirking crazily. She looked at him in confusion, then around at everyone else. Severus purposely avoided her gaze, intent upon his meal. It was oddly quiet, even Draco having shut up, and most everyone staring at her. She stared back.

"What?"

The twelve other people around her started, shaking their heads and turning back to their meal, small smiles on their faces. Alexis shrugged, starting to fill her plate. Artimis Callabella, Alexis's best friend and pact sister, took her seat as well, looking smug as she also filled her plate. She asked without looking up.

"Well Alexis... how was your morning? I mean, night. Yes, _night_."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "It was... fine."

"Hmm... That's good. And you Ron?"

Ron swallowed quickly, looking to Artimis nervously. "Fine... also."

Artimis nodded, taking a bite of her pancakes, glancing up at Alexis slyly. Alexis frowned in suspicion.

"So Alexis... who's shirt is that?" Artimis asked nonchalantly, pointing with her fork at Alexis.

Alexis's eyes widened, and Ron dropped his fork, looking at her with the 'Uh-Oh' expression. Alexis looked down at herself, finally realizing what she had pulled on in Ron's room. Instead of her own loose red pajama shirt, she was wearing a bright orange tee shirt that read 'The Cannons' in bold black lettering. She also realized it was extra baggy and hung to her knees. No biggie, Alexis _could've _have bought one of these for herself, and was about to say so until she noticed under the Cannons logo was also a bold, black autograph that belonged to the Team's Captain. Yep, this was undoubtedly Ron's shirt, no arguments there. She blushed deeply, Ron hiding his face behind a fork full of sausage. Everyone else looked up at Alexis, then discreetly at Ron. Ron quickly stammered, seeing that Alexis wasn't about to say anything.

"I ah... left it in her room..."

All movement and noise stopped as everyone stared at him. Alexis's eyes widened with nervousness.

Artimis raised an eyebrow, looking to Alexis and saying. "Is that _so_..."

"No! She um... asked me to... ah..."

"Bring up my laundry!" Alexis finished, smiling widely.

"And I... accidentally dropped my shirt in her pile..."

"... and I ... um, was too tired and... Accidentally pulled it on this morning... yeah..." Alexis finished, yawning for effect. Ron nodded enthusiastically, returning to his food as if it wasn't a big deal. Everyone relaxed at this explanation, cautiously turning back to their own meals. Alexis breathed a sigh of relief, but Artimis continued to watch her. She frowned slightly, commenting.

"My Alexis, you look awfully flush this morning... you too Ron. And you both seem hot... is it too warm in the Manor?" She asked politely. Several people gazed up at Ron and Alexis, noticing also.

"Oh, I'm not feeling too well..." Alexis answered, pretending to look a little nauseated. Ron wiped his forehead, replying as well. "It is kind of warm in here... you just got done cooking and all..."

Artimis nodded her head, seeming to agree. She thought a moment, the stood, picking up her glass. She sauntered around the table and towards Alexis, seemingly heading to refill her cup. She conveniently dropped it as she reached Alexis's chair, crouching down to pick it up. As she went to stand back up, she whispered in Alexis's ear sickeningly sweet.

"_Ooohhh_, my little Alexis is growing up..." Alexis glared at her suspiciously, and Artimis continued quietly. "You see, I know what went on dear. You forget, we have a Mind Link... I know mostly everything you do, and you happened to forget to put up a Mind Block this morning..."

Alexis stiffened, eyes wide. Artimis stood, but halted in hesitation. She leaned back down, whispering again.

"Oh, and dear? You might want to grab some makeup to hide those hickies on your neck..."

Alexis swallowed painfully, cheeks turning bright red. Artimis nodded, smirking, and resumed her mission to fill her glass. A few minutes passed quietly, the Harry looked up at Alexis and asked. "Hey, where's my Invisibility Cloak?"

Alexis froze, trying to think. Ron quickly answered for her. "Um, it's in my room. I borrowed it from Alexis the other day."

Harry nodded, then got up, heading towards the door. Ron asked suspiciously. "Where are you going?"

Harry stopped and stared at him in confusion, replying hesitantly. "Up to your room to get my cloak, I need it for Auror training today."

Alexis and Ron simultaneously yelled aloud. "NO!" They both knew full well that if Harry went up there and found Ron's bed a tangled mess and Alexis's shirt next to his cloak, there would be A LOT more questions. Everybody stared at them in confusion. Alexis blushed some more, returning to her food. Ron quickly explained.

"Um... I have to search for it. Haven't cleaned my room yet. I'll get it to you before you leave today."

Potter nodded, though still seemed wary, and sat back down at the table, eating quietly. Alexis sighed; this was more difficult than she thought.

The rest of breakfast went along smoothly without any more questions, sly glances passing between Ron and Alexis a few times. Alexis continually attempted to crouch down and thus conceal the forming red spots on her neck and collarbone, eating quickly. She finished her meal before anyone else, standing up to dispose of her plate and excusing herself from the table. She left the Dining room, giving Ron one last smile.

About ten minutes passed, and Ron decided he was finished with his meal as well. He stood, ridding of his plate and casually strolling out of the Dining room. He approached the staircase, but an arm latched around his and he was pulled under it instead, being pushed against the wall. He looked down at Alexis, who smirked up at him. He leaned down, kissing her fervently, hands cupping her face gently as she slipped her small hands under his shirt, caressing his chest. Alexis pulled back, licking her lips, and grasped his hand. They both gazed out from behind the staircase, checking to see if the coast was clear. Then Alexis crept out, leading Ron quietly upstairs to the third floor.

Ron grinned as Alexis opened the door to her Tower, gesturing for him to enter with a mischievous smile. He walked up to her, sweeping her off her feet and hoisting her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, twirling her fingers into his bright red hair, kissing him gently. He entered the room, shutting the door behind him, and locking it tight. This time though, Alexis remembered to put up a strong Mind Block in her head.

* * *


End file.
